Baby It's Cold Outside
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Lucy wakes up to a horrible sound


It was the night before Christmas and all through Lucy's house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Lucy lay in her bed all snuggled up tight and was dreaming soundly until-

"I DON'T WANNA ALOT FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Lucy startled awake. What was that horrible noise? Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, listening for the sound.

"THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEEEED!"

A blush rose to her cheeks. No way, it can't be him at- she turned to her clock- 2'o clock in the morning.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS- LAUGHING ALL THE WAYYY!"

It _was_ him. Lucy groaned, got out of bed, and shuffled over to her window. Snow was gently falling and her multicolored lights glowed through the night. She peered down and saw Natsu slightly swaying, with one arm up in the air as he passionately continued his song.

"BELLS ON BOBTAIL RING, MAKING SPIRITS BRIGHT, JINGLE ALL THE WAYYYY!" He yelled more than sang.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered yelled.

Natsu looked up at her and smiled brightly. "OI LUCY!"

"What are you doing!?" She hissed.

"I'M CHRISTMAS CAROLING!" He yelled joyfully.

Lucy shook her head. "At two in the morning?"

Natsu looked confused for a moment then grinned again as if he solved a problem.

"ITS NEVER TOO LATE TO CHRISTMAS CAROL!" He yelled before throwing his arms in the air and falling into a snow pile.

Lucy shook her head. He was definitely drunk, she concluded, as she heard his giggles through the window.

She looked back down and watched as he tried to make a snow angel but was more rolling around in the snow making a circle than a snow angel.

"HARK THE HAROLD ANGEL MAN SING! UM… GLORY TO FELIZ NAVIDAD?"

Lucy threw on her coat and boots and ran down the stairs and out her door. The Christmas lights on her street gently illuminated the night and reflected off the wet cement. All was calm except for a certain drunk pink hair dragon wizard who was still singing as loud and off key as he could. She walked up and looked down at Natsu while he continued to flail his arms and legs around.

"LUCY!" He yelled. "ISN'T MY SNOW ANGEL PRETTY!"

Lucy winced, "Can you please keep it down, I have neighbors you know."

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm spreading Christmas joy… JOY TO THE WORLDDD!"

Lucy bent over and grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. For a moment the world was still. He smiled down at her and she was overcome by the beauty of the moment; him smiling so fondly at her while snow gently fell around them, Christmas lights twinkling. She glanced at his lips wondering about what could happen.

"I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He yelled as he threw his arms around her in a hug.

Lucy sighed, she really needed to stop reading those romance novels. "Ok Natsu, lets go inside."

"But I'm not done singing!" He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Come on". She wiggled out of his grasp, grabbed his arm, making him fall against her, as she dragged him inside.

They stumbled through the door into her warm apartment, knocking over all her umbrellas and coats on her stand.

Natsu looked up at her and smiled, "Opps! HAHA your nose is all red!" He reached his hand up and poked her nose. "BOP"

Lucy flicked his hand away. "Come on Natsu up the stairs."

"UP ON THE ROOFTOP-" Lucy flew her hand up and smacked his mouth shut.

"No singing!" She yelled. She was trying to focus on getting him up her stairs in one piece and she couldn't with him "singing" in her ear.

Natsu frowned but stayed silent.

Finally, they reached her room and she flicked on her lights, but only her Christmas lights came on.

Lucy dragged Natsu over to her couch and dropped him but not before he reached out and grabbed her, forcing her down too.

"Natsu!" She complained as she was forced to kneel in front of him while he laid on the couch.

"You didn't sing with me." His face solemn. "You need to sing with me. It's not caroling with just one person."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu its two in the morning and I can't-

"I really can't stay." He sang cutting her off. He looked up at her sleepily, but expectant too.

A soft smile grew on her face as she gave in. She half whispered half sang back. "But baby its cold outside."

Natsu smiled at her in return and Lucy thought it was brighter than all the Christmas lights. "I've got to go way", he whispered

"But baby its cold outside."

They continued singing until Natsu's eyes fluttered closed. Lucy watched his breathing even out with a warm feeling in her heart.

She stood up and brought him a blanket and tucked him in. Snow was still falling outside the window as Lucy climbed back into bed, quietly humming to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
